


【红蜂】受限空间

by Dao1121



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dao1121/pseuds/Dao1121





	【红蜂】受限空间

受限空间

CP：红蜘蛛x大黄蜂

版本带入可选择老idw漫画机设，千万不要带入cyberverse

背景架空，严重ooc

哨所周围安静如常。

这里位于两座中立城邦的交接地带，暂隶属于汽车人管辖，但远离战争中心，亦很少接触到两派的武装部队。小小哨所的日常工作仅仅是为长途跋涉的战士提供临时的休息场所，驻扎在此的警卫和工人们都是没什么战斗经验的普通人，怎么看都不具有任何战略意义。

同伴们有一搭没一搭地闲聊着目前的战争局势，有条不紊地将储备物资谨慎地运入仓库，笑着约好下班后在油吧里喝上一杯。

一切都很正常，但大黄蜂从上午开始便十分不安，心头始终笼罩着山雨欲来的压抑。他的预感有时候很准确，尤其是在坏事方面，因而一旦认真思考可能发生的事就更是坐立不安，左思右想还是决定去进行今天最后一次巡逻。

如果平安无事，一小时后他的任务就完成了，会有其他副官来接替他。

这么想着，大黄蜂谨慎地查看了一遍自己的武器模块是否运行正常，检查并确认仓库的警备设施已层层布防。这道铜墙铁壁后守卫的是科学家们最新研制并投入战场的武器设计数据，几件珍贵的武器成品以及半自动防卫装置的安装坐标。汽车人特意选择了这个哨所，正是看中了它的不起眼。

电磁脉冲枪和电磁脉冲干扰器。启动时产生的电磁场会对电子设备和金属生命体发生耦合，并产生具有破坏性的电流和浪涌，没有受到保护的电力系统及设备会在电磁脉冲的影响下导致巨大的破坏或瘫痪。虽然其原理早已不是mimi，但此次研发的武器不但更便于随身携带使用，发动维持的时间也比传统的延长许多，破防性提升至少300%。在第一次投入实战时，电磁脉冲枪的出其不意便使战场局势发生了翻转性的转变，三个据点埋藏的干扰器更是让霸天虎的追踪者们无法动弹了20分钟以上，足以让敌人被动挨打至战役结束。

当然如此重要的战争资源是不可能全部存储在同一个地点的，擎天柱安排了三个哨所进行守卫，并在一个大型哨所布置了相当多的兵力巡逻保护假情报与武器，以此来吸引霸天虎的注意力。刚刚前线传来的线报中也表明这个计谋奏效了，威震天和震荡波带领的部队已在汽车人布置好的陷阱中苦苦鏖战了许久。

最大的威胁已被隔绝，但也不能因此完全松懈。

之所以让大黄蜂肩负重任守卫保护真正有价值的哨所，不仅仅是因为擎天柱对他长久以来的信任。作为一名优秀的情报官，他的侦查能力出类拔萃、视觉敏锐，自身的不起眼同时意味着良好的隐蔽性，可以将任何局势变化在第一时间掌握。

比如现在，当他驾驶到哨所五英里之外仰望天空——尽管他并不知道自己为什么要这样做的时候，主恒星刺眼的光芒让他眯起了双眼，却仍发现蔚蓝色尽头出现的几个小黑点正朝他所在的方向以快到不可思议的速度靠近。这瞬间引起了他的警惕。

上一秒他还在思考明天如何向指挥官汇报这几天无聊的巡逻记录，下一秒他已经转身跑了起来，真是多亏了这在战事中千锤百炼出的该死的直觉。

“呼叫红色警报，雷达侦测是否发现空中威胁？”

“大黄蜂，我正想和你说这件……”

“拉响警报，是霸天虎追踪者！”

大黄蜂和红色警报虽然是临时搭档，但彼此间的信任是毋庸置疑的。就在大黄蜂的最后一个音节脱口而出时，巨大的空袭警报已响彻整个哨所。

“没错大黄蜂，你观测到的是三名霸天虎空军，同时我也监测到有一小支部队正在驶向这里。”

“安排平民撤离避难，请马上联系领袖卫队支援，我们无法预测是否会有更多霸天虎袭击。”

“但绝不可以小觑。”

“对。”

尽管在载具形态下的大黄蜂行驶速度已是汽车人中的佼佼者，但还没等他回到哨所，就看到基地正上方，三名追踪者正以环形队列在空中盘旋，而下方是正在快速奔逃的汽车人们。他熟悉这个阵型，同时也意识到对方的来者不善。或许霸天虎对三个哨所都派出了兵力进行无差别攻击，可是对空作战能力的缺失意味着单方面的实力碾压。

他的判断正确，飞行者们已维持着队形将集束炸弹投放而下，一圈圈闪烁的光芒伴着爆炸的剧烈轰鸣震耳欲聋。

“红警，快跑。”

信号那头是一阵刺耳的嘈杂，间或能听到叫嚷和枪械声，是红色警报在大声部署战士们迎击。如果大黄蜂猜的没错，恐怕是刚刚提到的霸天虎小分队突袭了中枢控制室。前方出现的几辆坦克印证了他的想法，对方从和他赶来的相反方向进入了哨所。他看到声波正在命令磁带部队肆意破坏不多的几处建筑，大约是在寻找武器的踪影。

那么接下来，防线突破恐怕是迟早的事，只能等待擎天柱和增援赶来。

猝不及间一架战斗机已发现了大黄蜂小小的身影，机翼两侧的加特林向地面疯狂扫射，躲闪间又一次集束炸弹围攻到来，眼看一枚导弹砸到眼前，大黄蜂还在试图避开上空的火力袭击，只能眼睁睁在近距离爆炸中被热浪掀翻在地昏了过去，冲击波将他推向了远处的残垣断壁间。一时不见了他的踪影。

不知过了多久他才从耳鸣与晕眩中醒来，低头看了看自己的身上，虽然没什么大伤，装甲上也布满了大小残缺与厚厚一层粉尘。光镜在反复尝试对焦，他模糊着视线焦急地东张西望，马上发现远处有两个身影正在对峙。等他看清楚了，不免紧张到冷凝液直冒。

地面上握住一把电磁脉冲枪正准备发射的正是汽车人总指挥官擎天柱，而空中与他对峙的不是某个杂兵，而是霸天虎空军指挥官。

毫不陌生的红蓝白三色涂装，那竟然是红蜘蛛？

尽管领袖高大的身影让人安心不少，大黄蜂还是惴惴不安，因为他看到那名倨傲的飞行者手中所持的也是同样的一把电磁脉冲枪。

大黄蜂心里隐隐明白霸天虎恐怕已经得手。

他看到二人正在对话，却因为炮火声的干扰而无法听清。就在他一边往废墟中隐藏自己，一边专注观察擎天柱与红蜘蛛时，竟然看到红蜘蛛正好向他所在的位置侧了下头，似乎是发现了他。目光碰撞间飞行者的表情毫无变化，又像是根本不认识他，迅速收回了视线。奇怪，大黄蜂暗自思忖，在他的印象中，红蜘蛛要么应该阴侧侧地向他开上一枪来引开擎天柱的注意力，要么应该从一开始就无视他的存在，毕竟周围同样还有几名没来得及逃跑的士兵。

而刚刚的举动，分明是刻意确认却又故意无视。罢了，大黄蜂忽略了心中的疑惑，毕竟谁会想被这么一个家伙惦念？

虽然他难以避免地面甲发热着想到了不久前二人之间发生的事，可现在是生死攸关之时，他最关心的还是究竟谁会在一对一的战斗中胜出。电磁脉冲枪的二次启动缓冲时间不短，这一枪必须谨慎。

电光火石间，双方几乎以同样的速度扣动了扳机，且使用的都是自己的武器，不谋而合地保留了电磁脉冲那一击。

两道火光同时射出，擎天柱俯身向侧边一滚躲避了攻击，接着抬起他标志性的大枪向空中进行连串狙击，红蜘蛛已变形为载具模式将抢来的武器收进了座舱内，数枚远红外导弹从侧翼下向擎天柱投去。在这短暂而激烈的交火中，二者都没在对方身上占到半分便宜，擎天柱虽然利用地面单位的应变又优势躲过了大半火力攻击，右侧小腿还是被炸掉了一块外装甲，内部断裂的管线劈啪作响，好在并不影响行动。

红蜘蛛就没这么幸运了，他左侧的机翼结结实实挨了一枪，贯穿的枪口正冒出股股黑烟，飞行速度骤降，再次变形回到地面。他的伤口周围一片焦灰，能量液四散飞溅的模样令大黄蜂看着都觉得疼，估计伤得不轻。飞行者摁住机翼咬牙切齿的吃瘪模样，令小汽车人差点忍不住笑出声。

没想到明明已经捂住了发声器，红蜘蛛还是愠怒地瞪了躲在墙后露出半个脑袋的大黄蜂一眼，猩红色光镜里闪烁着阴冷的光。

大黄蜂收敛了眼中的笑意，嗖的一声把脑袋也完全藏了起来。

这是红蜘蛛第二次对大黄蜂有所留意。他没有丝毫恐惧，因为有擎天柱在，想来对方也不能怎么样。不过……如果红蜘蛛明显是在漫不经心地拖住擎天柱，那么声波在哪里？其他武器情报是否已被带走？

果然，当大黄蜂四下观望时看到了被霸天虎杂兵团团围住的横炮和警车，声波似乎正打算悄无声息地从仓库旁炸开的出口处溜走。对于他们来说，拿到需要的东西及时撤退才是上上策，没有必要在汽车人不断向哨所增援的情况下过分恋战。

“大哥，不能让声波离开！”

擎天柱的反应极快，在内线接收到大黄蜂传送的声波坐标时，第一时间向身后开了一枪，裹挟着巨大电流的白色光束冲击中，霸天虎情报官背面正中这一击电磁脉冲弹，瞬间瘫痪的同时在变形齿轮反方向扭转的作用下，被迫静止锁定为载具形态无法再逃脱半步。眼看汽车人终于控制住了入侵的霸天虎，这时激光鸟却从一旁的屋顶俯冲而下抓住声波将其带走，想来后者还是为自己留了退路。

还未等其他人反应过来去攻击激光鸟，潜伏的一名追踪者已将磁带战士与声波一同带走，以极快的速度飞向上方，穿过开启的环陆桥消失在空中。

“可恶！”

擎天柱愤怒地一拳砸在一个霸天虎士兵身上，却无法挽回守卫失败的事实。事情发生的太快，大黄蜂还停留在短暂的惊愕之中，就听到身后一个令他厌恶的声音响起。

“后会有期吧汽车人领袖，你们今天出尽了风头，恕我不再奉陪。”

众人的视线仅仅是离开了红蜘蛛数秒，狡猾的飞行者就已在其他几名追踪者的掩护中飞离了战场。有汽车人想跟上去，不过都被擎天柱制止了，速度上的差距会让追击显得苍白无力。

大黄蜂注视着追踪者们的航线，是与霸天虎基地截然不同的方向，据他所知在从这个朝向出发是可以到达属于对方的哨所和紧急医疗舱的。也就是说，红蜘蛛很有可能优先选择进行治疗，而非和声波碰头。至于声波现在的情况，最佳的选择必然是回到霸天虎基地，那里对他和情报来说是最安全的。

领袖的背影有些颓然，但还是鼓励安慰众人不要将失败放在心上。大黄蜂握紧拳头垂首站在一旁，心中已有了自己的打算。

现在还没到彻底放弃的时候。

武器图纸与干扰器坐标对汽车人阵营来说太过重要，如果能在数据还没有被破解之前，自己能够潜入霸天虎基地并将它们带回来，是不是还有挽回的余地？这并非痴人说梦，霸天虎首领和他的左膀右臂都已出动，现在的确是最好的潜入时机。

思及此，大黄蜂已明白自己的使命尚未结束。他不愿告诉擎天柱和同伴这个打算，否则没有人会允许他如此莽撞。可他必须做些什么来挽回自己的失误，如果能早点发现霸天虎入侵的迹象，也许一切都不会发生。同时他还抱着一丝侥幸，决定如若霸天虎基地的守卫太过森严，及时撤退便是。

夜色即将降临，大黄蜂偷偷避开众人的视线，独自启动汽车人环陆桥，并将抵达坐标定在了离霸天虎基地入口处不远的一座山峰上。

他伏在岩壁后悄悄观察附近的动静，霸天虎的守卫士兵每日都在此时交接班，短暂的空隙足够趁虚而入。或许普通人会在此时有所迟疑，但大黄蜂不会。作为一名新手情报官，他的优势并不在于体力和耐力，而在于行动敏捷、隐蔽，拥有优秀的观察力。只要不和敌人发生正面冲突，潜入敌方腹地其实并不是什么难事。

杂兵不足为惧，但如果拖延到霸天虎副官回来就麻烦了，比如红蜘蛛。所以他的计划只能也只有一个选项，迅速找到被盗走的情报，然后悄悄撤退。

如果声波真的已经带着藏有数据的芯片回到了基地，那就必然需要重兵守卫。大黄蜂避开巡逻兵和监控，一路将自己隐藏入黑暗幽深的回廊角落，静悄悄而快速地向基地控制中心前进。天知道霸天虎怎么会喜欢充斥着灰色与黑色的压抑室内风格，不过至少为他提供了很好的躲藏条件。或许是大部分兵力都已出动的缘故，基地内的驻扎士兵比大黄蜂想象中还要少。当他打晕一名高级卫兵来获取控制中枢的进入权限时，都不禁感叹自己今天的运气好得惊人，距离他溜进来才不过半个循环的时间。

轻手轻脚地踏入大门，空无一人的控制室内主光源是关闭的，唯有巨大的显示屏幕和控制台闪烁着幽暗的荧光。他花了几分钟在黑暗中探索此处的构造，试图寻找芯片的踪迹。就当他摸索到控制台前的座椅时，一扭头差点吓得跳起来。

座椅的角落里摆放着一台方方正正的蓝白色涂装的收音机形态载具，赫然是声波。

大黄蜂马上稳住了自己的情绪，看了看周围确定没有其他人的身影。现在的声波没有攻击力，静止锁定状态会维持至少半天，通讯能力也在锁定范围之内，他没有必要在对方身上浪费宝贵的时间。哪怕声波此时此刻已经把自己的行为看在眼里，只要不能出手阻拦就没有任何影响。

不过既然声波在，被盗走的物品大概率也在这里。大黄蜂又搜索了半晌，果然发现芯片正被随意地插在读取器上向中央主机传送数据。看来是手下人办事太过大意，根本没做什么保护措施。

研究了片刻控制台的操作方式，大黄蜂发现这和汽车人基地的没有什么太大区别。他麻利地操作了一番将芯片内的数据拷贝入自己的存储期内，又将早就准备好的乱码内容写入芯片，伪装成什么事都没发生过的样子。这样一来及时他离开后马上有人进入，也不会立刻发现问题。一切都顺利按照计划进行，他像来时一样安静地退出控制中心，刚想从来时的原路返回，却发现刚刚那条通道的闸门已经关闭了，唯有另一条通道的大门没有进出权限，可以自由进入。

犹豫并不会让突发状况得以解决，好运也不会常在。他苦笑了一声，决定接下来走一步算一步。

刚穿过那道门，大黄蜂就进入了一片明亮而宽广的区域。不但光线充足，墙壁的装饰和色调也柔和了不少，一道道门整齐排列在走廊两侧，身份识别锁特有的红色小指示灯一闪一闪。如果说刚刚他经过的地段都是工作区域，那这里更像是休息区。

嗯？

大黄蜂顿时手足无措了起来。

前方走廊末端拐角处一闪而过的身影，仔细辨认之下越发觉得熟悉。或者更准确的说，那是一个身形和红蜘蛛几乎完全相同的飞行者，只不过涂装主体颜色不同。深沉的紫与黑，他认识这个人，是霸天虎空军部队核心成员之一的闹翻天。很显然，当大黄蜂发现对方时，对方也看到了他。

“有闯入者，是谁？”

霎时整个霸天虎基地内警铃大作。

大黄蜂的面前原本有两条走廊可以走，其中一条正有一名强大的敌人朝他追来，他便只能转身从另一条路逃跑。机体的反应速度比中央处理器还要快，半秒钟的功夫他已经变形为载具，一边飞驰一边慌张地搜索起两侧是否有可以进入的门或是可以躲藏的地方。然而正如大黄蜂最初的判断那样，休息区的布局和地形简单异常，在扫描过整个区域后，他绝望的发现自己正在一个回形走廊内被围追堵截。

也就是说，哪怕闹翻天暂时被甩在身后，大黄蜂也只能在这里一圈一圈绕着跑而已。更何况以飞行者的速度，在简单的地形很快就能追上来。

正当明黄色小汽车转过第一个拐角时，他似乎听到另一个脚步声在走廊里响了起来，但无法判断位置。他已没有多余的时间与精力去判断发生了什么，跑是他唯一的念头。很快他通过了第二个拐角，身后闹翻天的引擎声已越来越近。

“你跑不掉的，快停下来，这里不是汽车人的练车场！”

闻言大黄蜂又提了一档速度，哪怕最后面对的只能是一堵墙，他此时此刻也不能停下来束手就擒。但令他意想不到的是，当穿过最后一条长长的走廊时，尽头竟然出现了一道半开的门。刚刚听到的可疑的脚步声已离他越来越远，身后的飞行者还没穿过最后一个拐角，大黄蜂简单地斟酌了一番，还是决定躲进这扇门里去。这已是最后的办法。

有时候越是慌乱，就越容易判断失误。

大黄蜂刚冲入房间，身后的门应声关闭。他马上起身想去开门，却发现这也是一间安装了身份识别锁的房间，进来容易出去难。

这里有主人。

不多时外面闹翻天的呼喝声停了下来，在房门的外侧向另个一人行了礼。大黄蜂既紧张又好奇，忍不住靠近房门偷偷听他们的谈话。

“汽车人探子呢？我明明看到有个小家伙朝这边跑过来了。”

“你是说黄色的小汽车人吧，也许是从紧急出口逃走了。”

回答的声音一响起，大黄蜂的火种便像是坠入了冰窖一般寒冷。如果他没猜错，声音的主人应该也是房间的所有者。

“你房间旁边的出口一般不会打开，怎么今天就？”

“没准是用了什么干扰装置打开了门，汽车人不是很擅长这一套么。惊天雷刚刚和我一起回来了，你现在通知其他追踪者盯紧出口可以通向的所有位置，一定可以抓到闯入的汽车人。”

“那就好，我们还不知道他的目的是什么……话说回来红蜘蛛，你的伤怎么样了。”

“没什么大碍，已经在医疗舱做了处理。两三天就能痊愈。”

门外的二人还在说着什么，但已没有再继续听下去的必要。大黄蜂怎么也没有想到，红蜘蛛竟然这么快就从霸天虎哨所回到了基地，而且白天自己还在嘲笑红蜘蛛的落败，晚上就蠢到落入了对方的陷阱。更奇怪的是他并没有马上把自己抓起来，甚至还对僚机撒了谎，这其中的动机完全想不明白。

他向四周张望，也许因为是军用机的住所，这个房间相当宽敞，建筑高度大约在大黄蜂身长的三至四倍左右。周围的布置相当简单，或许就如同冷铸飞行者们统一从流水线上制造的机体，就连房间内的个性化的装饰也难觅踪影。如果仅从这简单的几样家居设施来判断所有者的性格特征，恐怕很难做到。

就如同红蜘蛛给自己留下的印象，完全琢磨不透。

不过本应空空荡荡的墙壁上不知为何却有几个嵌入墙壁的拳头大小的方形装置，怎么看都给人一种十分危险的诡异感觉。没等大黄蜂多做猜想，紧闭的房门滴的一声打开了。高大的霸天虎空军指挥官先是冷冷地瞥了他一眼，而后抬手按住通讯器。

“查看一下中央控制室是否失窃，尤其是声波带回来的东西。”

“报告长官，一切正常，包括声波长官。”

“啧。”

红蜘蛛刚回到基地不久。机翼受了重伤，他没兴趣去和被静止锁定的声波打个照面，所以原本是百无聊赖在自己的房间里修养来着。

其实这次的突袭行动如此顺利，多少是红蜘蛛的意见起了作用。当他得知汽车人的小哨所是由大黄蜂等人看守时，便杀性大发想去大肆屠戮。当然这是他和同僚们开的恶意玩笑，更深层的原因在于他坚信如果大黄蜂在上次在自己手下差点丢了性命的情况下，还能担任如此要职，擎天柱必然是对其十分看重的，那自己便更有理由去一探究竟。

说到底，既然总要选个地方出任务，就不如去能再见到小汽车人的地方，让对方看看自己在战场上的厉害。不想最后反而被暗地里嘲笑了一番，着实可恶。

更令红蜘蛛刮目相看的，是大黄蜂竟然只身潜入霸天虎基地，甚至避开守卫钻进了追踪者们的休息区，身为情报官还是有点勇气和能力的。

真是个有意思的小家伙。

他知道大黄蜂是为了夺回汽车人的情报芯片而来，既然对方没得手，便无需再警惕。

“你表现得很勇敢，擎天柱也会为你骄傲——如果他知道的话，我猜你没告诉他对不对。”红蜘蛛光镜中的杀意收敛了大半，取而代之的是点点笑意，让人分不清是嘲讽还是赞赏，“不过单枪匹马跑到这里来可不是什么明智之举啊……莫非是算准了时间，特意来找我的吗？”

飞行者向前走一步，小汽车就沉默着向后退一步，直到被逼到了墙边再无处可退。红蜘蛛一把捏住大黄蜂圆圆的面甲，恶意地笑着在他的音频接收器旁小声问道，“你觉得我会对你有兴趣？”

不知怎么，红蜘蛛原本只想多讽刺大黄蜂几句，无端想欺负一下小家伙，可话到嘴边的就变了味。看看他在自己面前张口结舌的模样，除了有趣还很可爱。

或许他们可以做点别的，红蜘蛛心思一动。

现在是难得的休闲时光，相比起浪费时间令小汽车人畏惧，似乎令他在自己面前不堪才更有趣味。这么想着，红蜘蛛兀的将大黄蜂推在墙上，捉住他的双腕扣在墙壁上的锁扣内。大黄蜂这才意识到这些小小的方形装置是做什么用的，竟然是镣铐，可红蜘蛛的动作太快，当他反应过来时自己已经被牢牢困住。

“你想怎么样！”

“‘你想怎么样’‘你到底想做什么’，为什么总问这些显而易见的蠢问题。想怎么样对待俘虏是我的自主权力，你可以把它当做一次拷问，或者随便什么。唔，其实也没什么主题。不过放心，我不会让你陪我一整晚的。”

“这根本就是毫无意义的，你疯了吧。”大黄蜂几乎是低吼着说出了这句话，他隐隐明白了红蜘蛛的打算。

“嘘，如果让他们知道我动用私刑可就不好玩了。意义是否存在由我来决定，我不在乎在你身上做更多有或者没有意义的事，所以……这段时间想我了吗？”红蜘蛛俯身让二人之间的距离更近了些，他低头故意轻轻咬了一下大黄蜂的角，换来一个小小的激灵，手已探向大黄蜂的前挡板轻轻按压。

“想我们曾经做过的事。”他推了几下那片薄薄的金属板，“现在就来打个招如何？”说着他的指尖已经挑开小汽车人的对接面板，在尚未激活的输出管根部熟稔地摩挲了起来，动作轻柔到不像红蜘蛛的风格，却很是见效。他太清楚该以何种方式让大黄蜂不再嘴硬。

果然大黄蜂顿时僵住了身体，红蜘蛛只是看着他窘迫的样子就开心的不得了。

“和飞行单位对接很棒吧，我可以理解你的心情。”他挑开后挡板熟门熟路地将一根手指探入大黄蜂的保护叶片中心，还没在接口内曲动两下指节，包裹住手指的软金属竟回馈给他不断变得柔软的意外触感。红蜘蛛当下吃了一惊，立即将第二根手指也埋入了接口，指节弓起的同时用力按了下内壁。

“竟然还保留着上次的数据？”

“快出去……你什么意思？我听不懂你在说什么。”红蜘蛛专门挑最脆弱的部位摆弄，这令大黄蜂的声音软下了大半。他皱起了小脸，对于听到的话很是不解。

“很简单，你保留了我和你的对接数据，所以现在我们可以做更多更有趣的事。至于是什么，马上就会明白了。”

大黄蜂的机体轻轻颤栗着，不多时小管子在敏感部位被轮番撩拨下兴奋得昂起前端，管身上的光圈依次亮起，接口在收缩间挤出一股股黏腻的润滑液，顺着枪灰色涂装的大腿根缓缓流下。而他本人已经难堪地闭紧了双眼，扭过头去一副听天由命的模样。红蜘蛛有些意外，这小不点激活对接状态的样子甚至比上次看起来还要美味。

“够了吧，你的目的达到了。”小汽车人的眼神中充满了愤怒，还混杂着另一层奇异的微光，令红蜘蛛的火种舱感到一阵微妙的灼热。

“有吗？我怎么不知道。”

上次的一切都过于匆忙，而这回大黄蜂的送货上门令他想更多逗弄下这只小猎物。不过当自己充能的输出管顶上那濡湿的接口时，红蜘蛛发现自己并没比大黄蜂的状况好多少。

他们都忍耐不了多久。

顶端磨蹭起浸透了润滑液的保护叶片，伴随着羞人的水声，红蜘蛛轻轻按压揉弄起小型机的外置节点，柔韧有弹性的接触点微微凸起，惹来一声声断续的急促气音。他低头看向大黄蜂的面甲，小家伙除了掩饰不住的耽溺，还有些困惑。像是根本不清楚自己为什么会变成现在这样。

“我和你们基地里那些大型机比起来怎么样？”大黄蜂的脑模块已融化般模糊，半晌才明白过来红蜘蛛指的是什么。

“唔……汽车人中没有你这样变态的家伙。”

“哦？这么说我是第一个了？”

大黄蜂无法反驳这个问题，飞行者的言语挑拨令他无地自容到想把自己藏起来，刚刚已被顶的打开了一半的接口在背脊弓起的同时猛地收紧。红蜘蛛“啧”了一声，机体的燥热让他有些不耐烦了。他一把托住大黄蜂的臀甲往上一抬，双手同时向外侧用力，突如起来的悬空让大黄蜂呆滞片刻，臀缝连同接口一道大开，等到回过神来，红蜘蛛炙热而硬挺的输出管已经挤进了隐秘的对接槽内。

大黄蜂痛恨自己的迟钝，同时置换瞬间乱成一团，风扇的轰鸣夹杂了发声器中的哭腔。

“……为什么总要做这种下流的事。”大黄蜂含混不清地自言自语般小声咕哝着，满脸写着懊恼和畏缩。红蜘蛛喜欢他这样的反应，调整好两人的嵌入部位便一下下抽插了起来。刚刚大黄蜂并没明白红蜘蛛所说的对接数据保留是什么意思，直到现在，他狭小的接口和对接槽正竟不断自行扩展适应着红蜘蛛输出管的进入。

这种不受脑模块控制的变化使这次的对接比第一次顺利得多，初始进入的痛感变得极其短暂。

“老实说我不喜欢调教新机，不过你做的不错，值得我的习惯做出让步。”

“你闭嘴！”

背部尚且贴在墙壁上，大黄蜂下身的唯一着力点就是红蜘蛛托住自己臀甲的手。不知为什么困住手腕的能量锁此时突然松了开来，大黄蜂立刻负隅顽抗般向外推着红蜘蛛胸口的座舱，用不上什么力气的小手在后者看来更像是在在轻轻抚摸自己，痒痒的还很舒服。

红蜘蛛为此真的停顿了一下。

“不错的调情方式，嗯？你很清楚该摸哪里啊？”说着胸甲已紧紧贴了上来，过近的距离吓得大黄蜂迅速松开手将双臂垂下，下意识的想抓住飞行者背后的机翼。翼板上的新伤被碰到让红蜘蛛皱起了眉心，他的这一反应被大黄蜂看在眼里。小汽车人天性本就善良，马上紧张得缩回了手。

“没关系，你想摸我也可以。”说着红蜘蛛故意松了松托着大黄蜂下身的手，小汽车人的身体猝不及防地向下滑去，埋在对接槽内的输出管不但进入的更深，甚至还继续充能涨大了一圈。

“你故意！……”

大片的传感器一路接连激活，这下大黄蜂抓住救命稻草般握紧了红蜘蛛的机翼的边缘，而飞行者已经再次折磨起他可怜的接口，短暂地抽出而后迅速地再次顶入。

“啊！”

大黄蜂吃痛地哭喊出声，对接槽内更深入的部位被狠狠顶到，每一片软金属都在因强制激活而高度兴奋，敏感异常。还没等他完全从第一下的痛楚和快感中回过神来，第二下撞击便接踵而至。飞行者的输出管顶端狠狠碾压大片的内置节点，预想中撕裂的疼痛并没有持续出现，潮汐般汹涌的信息束不间断地涌入，甚至让他欲罢不能似的想牢牢抓住那种新鲜而美妙的感官体验。撞击榨出破碎的呻吟，大黄蜂已无法控制自身的任何反应，在红蜘蛛的怀里摇摇欲坠。

循环往复的不断冲撞后，两人都已濒临过载边缘，大黄蜂翘起顶端的小管子滴滴答答渗出不少对接液。接着他发现了不对劲，从未被接触过的次级油箱的垫片竟然被顶了一下。被这么一碰，累积的快感终于打破了临界，伴随着一声短促的惊叫，他一下子释放了出来，腹甲和对方的座舱上立刻一片狼藉。

“唔唔……不要！”

“看来我找对地方了？比上次感觉还要棒吧？叫出来也可以，我的房间隔音很好，不用怕打扰其他人。”

大黄蜂的头无力地靠在飞行者肩头，听到这话他生气地咬了飞行者的颈甲一口，留下一个小小的牙印。无奈对方兴致正浓，这样的举动换来的是更为激烈的对待。飞行者将他牢牢压在了墙壁上，托住大腿根部的双手向外侧用力，迫使接口打开到更大的角度来承受他最后的疯狂，小汽车人的输出管直接挤上了飞行者的座舱。这样的亲密无间令他羞耻而尴尬。恍然间大黄蜂才明白过来，红蜘蛛正在完全占据侵略着他的对接系统，这是比上次更为彻底，更加深入的对接。

“如果你删除了数据，我就不能做到这种地步了，现在明白了？”

正当大黄蜂因这句话而呆愣住时，一股灼热的能量已完全占据了他的次级油箱的内壁。

“你，你不会是……”

大黄蜂霎时热了面甲，同时这股热量正慢慢侵袭他全身的每一片装甲。

红蜘蛛上次只是过载在对接槽内，那时大黄蜂还相当费力地为自己清洁了一番才彻底弄干净，当然过程他完全不想回忆。而现在，红蜘蛛的次级循环液是要留在他的体内。闷闷的水声中，飞行者还若无其事地将输出管顶端往油箱口推了一下。当他最终抽出后，伴随着一声几不可闻的咔哒，次级油箱的输入管道自动关闭。

“对啊。”

这下子大黄蜂终于被对方的无耻行径欺负到了极点，千思万绪都闷在胸口小小的火种舱内，眼角不由得挤出了泪水。红蜘蛛低下头吻了吻他眼角挂着的液体，又恶劣地笑着凑过来迅速吻了下他的唇片。大黄蜂马上扭过头去，哆哆嗦嗦地在红蜘蛛的脸上打了一巴掌。

很小的的一声“啪”。

“我做的还不够？”说着红蜘蛛弹了下大黄蜂沾满对接液的小管子，“明明刚过载，可真难满足。”

“你给我住口！”

面对这样的厚颜无耻，大黄蜂已什么指责的话都说不出。

正如红蜘蛛之前所承诺的，他的确没打算让大黄蜂陪自己一整晚。飞行者甚至好心到亲自送大黄蜂离开了霸天虎基地，只不过方式选择上没那么柔和。二人在无边的夜色掩护中，从红蜘蛛房间的窗口飞了出去。小汽车人全程胆战心惊地抓紧载具模式下红蜘蛛机体下方的把手，尽管身体已被几条锁链绑在了飞行者的身上，他还是随时担心红蜘蛛会突然将自己从高空抛下。

看着大黄蜂飞快逃走的小小背影，红蜘蛛心情愉悦到了极点。

大黄蜂的确不是一个普通的小不点，他比红蜘蛛想象中更有趣，更有价值。放他走并非是一时兴起。对于红蜘蛛这样地人而言，他明明可以做得更狠——用更多的花样在大黄蜂身上，他甚至可以想办法囚禁小汽车人，但是这样就没意思了。这次大黄蜂跑掉就会有下次被他抓住的时候，保持新鲜感对他而言更有吸引力，最重要的是，他要看看大黄蜂最终会变成什么模样，是否一切会如同他偶然窥见的未来那般发展。

当飞行者悠闲地回到基地时，在入口处竟看到了解除静止锁定的声波正站在那里。擦肩而过的刹那，对方忽然叫住了他。

“大黄蜂带走了芯片，他留在控制室里的是假数据。没想到他不但蒙骗了卫兵，也骗过了你。”

“那又如何？你我心知肚明，即使没有这份情报，不久之后震荡波也可以通过我带回的电磁脉冲武器研究出破解之法。战争就是如此，没有哪方会一直占上风。”

霸天虎情报官沉默了数秒，红蜘蛛能感觉到对方掩藏在护目镜后的一对光镜深深地看了自己一眼。

“你的小情趣我不会干涉，只要不牵扯到霸天虎的大局。”

“那我也要让你知道，最好马上闭嘴。”红蜘蛛挥了挥手继续向基地内走去，“总有一天这里的话语权将属于我。”

END


End file.
